Another Moment In Time
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. August and Emma's daughter does not want a little brother at all, but it's too late to do anything about it.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Snow White and Prince Charming led their grandchildren, Henry and Andrea, and their son, Elijah, around the hospital until they found Emma and August in a room in the maternity ward. "You look tired," Henry observed. The sixteen year old wasn't surprised, however, since he had been through this once before with his mother.

"I am exhausted," Emma admitted. She had suffered through fifteen hours of labor before giving birth, after all, and just wanted to sleep.

"So where's my new grandson?" Snow was desperate to hold the newborn and spoil him rotten.

Emma laughed at her mother. "Patience, Mom. He's in the nursery right now, but they'll be bringing him to us in a few minutes."

"Don't want baby brother!" Three year old Andrea had been insistent that she didn't want a younger brother, but they figured and hoped she'd get over her jealousy soon.

"Too late, he's already here." August beamed at her and then ruffled her hair. He held back a laugh when she glared at him. Andrea looked just like her mother when she was angry, and he thought it was adorable. He'd never tell Emma that, though. He wasn't stupid.

"Does he have a name we can finally know?" James had been driving them both crazy trying to find out the baby's name, but no one would budge. August had been so terrified that he might lie that he had tried to avoid his girlfriend's father as much as possible. (It didn't help that Emma kept cracking wood jokes the entire time either, but he no longer let those get to him.)

"Yes. His name is Rory Samuel Swan-Booth." Emma had let her boyfriend name their son since she had named Andrea. It helped that she actually liked the name, too.

"I think it's awesome!" Henry already adored the sibling he hadn't met yet, but he couldn't wait to get past the newborn stage so they could all sleep through the night. Andrea had suffered from colic, and it had gotten so bad that he had actually moved back in with Regina full time for a few weeks. She had been thrilled, but it hadn't lasted very long. They were now back to shared custody, something he really liked.

A nurse entered the room with a baby swaddled in a blue blanket. "Somebody wants his mommy and daddy!" She handed the newborn over to Emma.

Snow immediately bolted over to her daughter's side. "He's so beautiful. You two make some amazing kids."

"Ann, you want to come meet your brother?" August urged his daughter over, but she was stubborn and crossed her arms instead.

The baby let out a cry and then quieted down. "You made him sad, Andrea. Why don't you come over and meet him?" Emma hated to guilt her three year old, but Andrea and Rory would need to get along anyway.

"Okay." She reluctantly shuffled over to the side of the bed and then just glared at the baby when Emma shifted him so Andrea could see.

"I know he looks gross now, but he'll look better soon," Henry informed his younger sister. He had been shocked the first time he had seen her, but had been ready for it this time. He ignored the glare his mother sent his way. Emma knew that newborns didn't look the greatest, but she didn't care because he was hers.

"Ugly. Take him back please." Andrea liked being the baby and she didn't want someone to come along and ruin that.

"Sorry, no refunds, Kiddo. He's going home with you in a few days." James couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when Andrea decided she had had enough.

"You know what, Andrea? You have the best job ever – Being a big sister. You can take care of him and protect him. And annoy him, if you want. It's really fun. You want to do what I do?" Henry knew that his sister worshipped the ground he walked on and he figured he could get through to her.

"Be like you?" Andrea pondered that for a few seconds before conceding. She loved her Henry and wanted to be just like him. She grabbed one of the newborn's fingers and he gripped hers. She stared at him in awe.

August glanced down at the baby and then looked up at Emma as a thought occurred to him that she'd probably kill him for. "We need a girl to even things out."

She glared at him. "Don't push it, Booth. I just spent fifteen hours in labor to push another one of your kids out of me." She wasn't even open to the thought of another baby yet.

"I didn't mean now! I meant later."

"Sure you did."

Snow changed the subject. "So is there going to be a wedding eventually? Hopefully?" She didn't care if Emma and August married, truthfully, but she just wanted to see her daughter in a pretty wedding dress. Was there anything wrong with that? She didn't think so.

"Snow, don't push it." James knew better than to push his daughter into doing something she didn't want to do. She was her own person and didn't care what anyone else thought. It worked out pretty well for her considering.

"I'm just asking." She had an inkling of the answer she was going to get, though. Emma always said the same thing.

"Nope. No wedding, not even at City Hall. We're in a committed relationship and that's all that matters to us. You know this since I've told you a hundred times before. We don't need a piece of paper." Emma would stay happily unmarried to this man for the rest of her life.

August did want to marry her, but he was okay with staying in a committed relationship with her. She was his True Love and he didn't need a piece of paper to prove anything. "What she said."

"Okay fine. I can accept that." Snow couldn't help but smile as Henry, Andrea, and Elijah interacted with Rory. He was definitely loved already and she couldn't wait to see him grow up.

Andrea was completely enamored by her baby brother now and all her jealousy issues had disappeared. At least for now anyway. The temporary truce Henry had set up wouldn't last long.

They loved each other, but Henry, Andrea, and Rory would not get along all the time, driving their parents and grandparents crazy. But that was the way that all siblings worked and it wasn't that big of a deal.

The Swan-Booth home was one of chaos, but the family wouldn't change anything at all. Life was working out well for them.


End file.
